The Duel
by Coolmancool74
Summary: When Two siblings dual, only one makes it out alive. My first Fanfic, so feedback is appreciated! (One shot)


**AN: Hello world! this is my first fanfic and stuff, so yea! This is a test run to see how the app works and on my writing skills. I know I'm not the best, so please review! Thanks!**

"Why do you betray me brother?"

"You do not see beyond the fog of what they have concealed. They simply manipulate you to do their bidding."

"I am doing it for the greater good!"

"According to whom? To you? Or for them...?"

"Same old Kila. Always speechless when I'm right. So please Kila, I ask of you: join me. Join me, and you will see beyond the fog of lies they put out. Out the window with what you think you know. Know the truth behind your cause. Cause drives reason. Reason drives will. And your will, unfortunately, is misguided Kila"

Kila broke eye contact with her brother Derrick. Never in her life has she been so divided among herself. Derrick's words echoed through her mind. _He had a point. They have been secretive about certain things. But what if he's playing mind games? Making me self doubt? Ugh, he's always known which buttons to press..._

"...Sorry bro" she said, tying her long orange tentacles to a ponytail." I'm not letting you choose my path any more."

Derrick nodded. "Ah... I was worried you would say that." Derrick teared off the blue cloak he had, which revealed his grey chestplate with blue golden laced sleeves. It also revealed the sword he had in his hilt, which he unsheathed, glowing and dripping in blue ink. With a touch of a wrist, a circular and likewise blue shield formed, and he put himself in a battle stance. "I didn't want it to end this way..."

"Please brother. You must understa- whoah!" Derrick swung his sword. Kila stepped back just in the nick of time before drawing out her own orange sword. She had no shield, so she was stuck only with silver armor and leggings. "It doesn't have to end like this!"

"You know me. I don't kill anyone unless they're in my way." Derrick slashed again in a similar fashion, but this time, Kiera blocked it. She shoved it down and went for a counter, only for the sword to meet his shield. Derrick pushed back, causing her to shuffle back.

"Sorry sis." Derrick jumped up in the air and brought the sword down, causing a wave of ink come straight at her. Kila sidestepped and responded with a horizontal version of it. He effortlessly jumped over it and slashed three consecutive times. "Ah! " Kila dodged the first one, deflected the second, but got his square in the chest with the third. "Oof..." But her expression immediately turned into one of anger.

"Oh now it's on."

"About time too."

"Grrrrra!" She held her sword tighter and started to continuously slash at her brother. Up, down, side, side, vertically, up, side, up. Derrick keep his shield up as he strafed to avoid the barrage of strikes. When she was done, he charged a stab, sending a straight, piercing wave of ink at her. Movement in the orange ink caught his attention, but failed to react as Kiera swam up to him and upward sliced him from his non sheild side. The direct hit caused Derrick to stumble back, but he regained his posture in time to shield block the second strike from above. Still, the force behind it struck his shield down, and Kila got a clean slash to his arm.

"Ah!" He stepped to regain his posture, and realized he was filling with orange ink. "Now you've given me a reason to kill you."

"Because you left me with no choice!"

Derrick yelled as he span around, making a tornado of ink, splashing it everywhere around him. Kila rushed back far enough to avoid most of the ink. When the mini tornado cleared, only blue ink was left. Kila desperately scoured the ink, but no ink movements. She squid jumped straight for the center, stabbing straight down as she landed. As confident as Kila was, Derrick moved away from the center quietly, and leaped out of the ink, getting her square in the side. Kila yelped in pain and fell to her back. She barely had any time to react as she blocked a sword from overhead. Her sword was the only thing keeping her away from her bro's sword, which was inches away from her face.

"Come on sis. You know I'm right."

Kila shoved the weight to her left and log rolled to her right. She instantly stood up, but was met with another strike across her arm.

"Arg!"

"Please sis, don't make me go further!"

Kila looked at Derrick dead on. Her eyes glistened from hope of possible empathy.

"But why? Why this way?"

"Heh... You've known me. I always try to dig beneath the surface presented. And I can't show you my findings unless you come with me."

"... Unless you have cookies, no."

Kila jet boosted straight into Derrick. Caught off guard, Derrick narrowly blocked her sword strike that accompanied it. He swung back, but missed altogether since she squid leaped around some of her ink. She delivered a strike to his side. A sword crashed down to where she was, but she swam behind him and went for the kill. Derrick though, saw through this, and rolled back in time to avoid her strike. He stood up and tried to back up, but realized he was in orange ink, and didn't sidestep in time to avoid a direct stab. His shield stopped it, but the sheer force of it caused him to fall back into the orange puddle. Derrick slowly sunk into the orange ink, barely able to roll away from another stab. A second stab came, hitting his shield. Kila stepped onto the shield with all her weight and slashed his sword hand.

"K..."

"ARRRG!" Derrick yelled as he dropped his sword.

"Kil..."

"Stop this madness brother!"

"Kila!"

"This will only-"

"KILA!"

Kila pressed pause on her game. "Ugh, what?!"

"Have you thrown away the trash?"

"Yes!"

"And cleaned the dishes?"

"Done!"

"And-"

"Yes mom, my homework and other chores!"

"Good! Now don't make me go check and realize you actually didn't do your stuff! And same goes to you Derrick!"

"Yes mom."

"Ah, now that we go that out of the way..." Kila unpaused the game.

"Stop this madness brother!"

"Weren't... you going to add...?"

"Uh, yea! Um..."

"Did you forget?"

"... Yup. Ah whatever." Kila drove the sword straight into her brother's skull. Derrick blew up in a blast of orange ink.

"Sorry brother." She stood up and walked away.

"I forgot my dialogue and ended the fight early."

 **AN: Sooo, that's it! I know, it's short, but I guess that's how it played out. That's how imagined how sword fights would go down if they used ink. Swinging would fling ink in some sort of anime style waves. Direct hits would potentially kill. That's kinda how I though they would be used. So yea, other than that, review please and don't die!**


End file.
